Hanon's Time Travel
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: What if you had the power to go back in time? What if you could only change one thing in your life in the process? What if you disrupt an entire storyline? Join Hanon in her time traveling adventure to win Mitsuki's heart.


_**Hanon's Time Travel**_

Hanon sat at her desk in her bedroom, steaming out frustration. She was in love with her music teacher Tarou Mitsuki. But he was indeed in love with the orange mermaid princess Sara, and was not willing to let her go.

"Why Tarou-chan? I clearly love you more than Sara does, i mean look at what she's done to you." Hanon said in mental anguish. Sara had given him a key, and he chose to go to her.

He chose to be under her control, and serve under a woman who is no longer the woman he loved. "I wish there was a way i could go back in time and make sure he never met Sara, then i'd have a chance!" She pounded on the desk.

_"Princess Hanon. Is that really your wish?"_ A voice said, Hanon looked around but there was no one there.

"Who said that?" Hanon asked, but no answer. _Was it my imagination? _She asked herself. _"Is that really your wish, princess?" _The voice said again.

"Who's there?" Hanon asked again, getting freaked out. _"It was me."_ The voice said and a white light shined, revealing a mermaid dressed in white, with veils and silk all around her, she looked like a goddess. She wore a silky dress with long sleeves that went over her tail.

"Who-who are you?" Hanon asked. "My name is Xuffie. I am the goddess of time." (A.N. In my story she is.)

"Xuffie? Goddess of time?" Hanon repeated. "Yes, i heard your wish, and i've come to grant it." Xuffie said with a small smile. "How?" Hanon said getting anxious.

Xuffie pulled something from her silky sleeve of her dress. "This is called a ClockTop. It will guide you through time, just tell it what time and place you want to go, and in no less than 10 seconds, you'll be there." Xuffie said and the item floated out of Hanon's reach.

"But you must be warned, all actions you do in that time will cause a change in this time. If you change events of the past, events of the future will change, you must think carefully before you do anything. Also, this ClockTop can be used only once." Xuffie said, as she let Hanon grasp the ClockTop.

"Why only once?" Hanon asked. "Because i let you go wandering through time, it'll cause massive damage to everyone's future. Heed that advice when you use it. I shall be back to claim it when you've returned. Use it wisely." Xuffie said and she disappeared.

"Well i already know what i want. I want to stop Tarou-chan from meeting Sara, then this whole mess with Gaito won't happen as well, everyone wins." Hanon said and she stared at the ClockTop.

"Now how do i turn it on?" She asked and the lights went on. "Voice command acctivated." The ClockTop said. "Oh, it responds to voice commands, that's cool." Hanon said admiring the trinket.

"Please enter time and place of destination." The ClockTop requested. _Let's see, Tarou-chan met Sara in India, on the shores, about 3 years ago. _(I have no idea what year he met Sara so i put a random year #)

"Okay, i want to go to the Indian Ocean shoreline in India, in the year 2001." Hanon said in a clear voice. (The show was made in 2004, so i used that time point.)

"Voice command verified. Indian Ocean Shoreline in India, year 2001." The ClockTop said. "Right." Hanon said. "Destination found, traveling through time... now." the ClockTop said and before Hanon knew it, she was there.

"Wow, that was less than 10 seconds. I gotta hand it to Xuffie, she has good technology." Hanon giggled. "Okay, time to get down to business, Tarou-chan is supposed to meet Sara here because he saw her swimming, if he doesn't see her, no meeting, and no fight with Gaito." Hanon plotted.

"The perfect plan." Hanon said and went along the beach's shore. "Wow, this beach is really pretty, and that sunset is really nice too." Hanon said admiring the view.

"I wonder when Tarou-chan is supposed to walk by and see her anyway?" She asked and her question was already answered when she could see an orange mermaid swimming on her back, her hair flowing and shining in the sunset.

"There's Sara! So that means..." She looked to her left and saw Mitsuki-sensei walking down the beach with his jacket over his shoulder, and his backpack in the other hand.

"There he is, i've gotta distract him until she goes away. But wait, i can't let him see my face, if he does, it'll hurt my future." She said and she quickly looked around for something to conceal her identity. "Ah ha!" She said as she conveniantly found a small fan that she could open and hide her face.

"Okay, he's coming, now all i gotta do is drift his attention away from the sea, until Sara goes back underwater, then that's the end of their little romance, and begins mine and Tarou-chans." She smiled devilishly and began walking towards him.

"Ow!" She shouted as she purposely tripped when he was a few feet away from her. "Oh my, are you okay miss?" Mitsuki-sensei askedas he knelt down by her. "Oh, i'm fine, i just sprang my ankle, i must've walked in a wrong way." She said rubbing her perfectly fine ankle.

"Can i help you, maybe carry you to a hospital?" He asked getting more concerned.

"No, i'm fine, really." She looked towards the sea, and Sara dived down into the ocean again. _Mission accomplished!_ Hanon smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, it's okay, it feels better already. Thank you kind sir, i hope to see you in the future." She said and pretended to limp away from him.

"Ha ha! Missin is accomplished, now to get back and see what's changed." She said and she pulled the ClockTop back out. "On." She commanded. "Voice command acctivated." It said with the lights blinking. "Submit new destination." It said. "Pearl Piarri, year 2004." She commanded.

"Voice command verified. Pearl Piarri, year 2004." It said. "Right." Hanon said in approval. "Destination found, traveling through time... now." it said and she was back in her room.

"Yay, it worked, i stopped Tarou-chan from meeting Sara, now all i gotta do is wait to see Tarou-chan, and see how me and him look now." She said and she ran out of the house.

She ran down and found herself on the beach. "Hey look there's Kaito, i wonder if he knows where Lucia is, i wanna tell her about my adventure through time." She said gleefully and ran towards the surfer who just sat his board down.

"Hey Kaito! Have you seen Lucia, i wanna tell her something." Hanon said as she came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Huh? Who's Lucia? And who are you?" He asked, and Hanon felt a shock in her blood. "What? Come on Kaito this is no time for jokes, seriously where's Lucia?" She asked again.

"I seriously don't know who you or this Lucia is, i've never seen you before in my life." He said with a confused look. "Huh? What's going on?" She asked herself and then ran back home. When she went in there were strnge people running the hotel.

"Welcome to the SunnyShore Hotel, may i help you?" The lady clerk asked. "Yes, tell me where the real owners of this building are." Hanon urged.

"I'm sorry. But i don't understand what you mean?" She asked, confused like Kaito was. "Look, where's Nikora, she's the real owner of this hotel. I need to talk to her." Hanon said getting aggitated.

"I'm sorry miss, but there's no one here bythat name, nor has there ever been. I think you have the wrong hotel." The clerk said with a worried face. "Huh? But, i thought-" She studdered and ran out of the hotel.

"What is happening?!" Hanon said, beginning to get scared.

"Hey, there's Tarou-chan, maybe he knows something!" She said getting happy again. "Tarou-chan!" She called and said man turned to see the blue haired girl run to him.

"Ah, Hosho-sn, how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine, bt have you seen Lucia anywhere?" She asked. "I'm afraid i have never heard of that name." He said bluntly. Hanon's eyes widened. _Oh no!_ She gasped in her mind. Then she noticed a girl by Mitsuki-sensei.

"May i ask who is she?" She asked pointing to the girl who looked familiar.

"Oh, how rude of me. Hosho-san, this is my lovely wife, Sara." He gestured to the beautiful woman and Hanon realised it was Sara, in her human form. With the mermaid pendant around her neck.

"Oh, it's very nice to finally meet you, Mitsuki has told me so much about you." Sara said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Hanon said, heartbroken. She hadn't changed the future for the better, she only made it worse.

"Please excuse me." Hanon said and ran off.

"Xuffie! Xuffie!" She called and a white light shined before her again. "Ah, come to give me back my trinket?" Xuffie asked. "Oh Xuffie, this is bad, i've made a big mess of things!" Hanon cried. "I told you to think properly before you used this machine." Xuffie said and she took back the ClockTop.

"Wait, please, help me fix time again!" Hanon cried. "I'm sorry, but you made the mistake of tampering with an important part of history that affected everyone else, now it's your burden to bare. Time doesn't give second chances, and neither do i. Enjoy your new time period, Princess." Xuffie said and she disappeared.

"I messed with an important time?" She asked and then she gasped.

"Oh no! Because Mitsuki never met Sara, she never caused that big wave that made Kaito drown. And because he didn't drown, Lucia never saved him and gave him her pearl, and without that, she never had a reason to come back to the surface! And Tarou-chan must've met Sara soon after i left only under different circumstances!" Hanon said and she began to cry.

"Because of my selfishness, i have completely ruined time, and the future of everyone. Especially mine and Lucia's!" She cried.

Without that one time when they met, none of the other events of my time ever happened! I have seriously altered the right time and can't fix it!" She continued to cry and she began to fall into darkness. Darkness, the black light of guilt and sorrow. It fully consumed her until there was nothing left of her, but a single tear.

* * *

"Gah!" Hanon screamed as she jolted into a sitting up position. "Hanon! Are you okay?" Lucia shouted as she bursted through the door, with Nikora, Hippo and Rina following.

"Hanon, are you alright? We heard you scream." Nikora said. "G-Guys? Are you really here? This isn't a dream?" Hanon asked. "No, it's not a dream, why?" Lucia asked and Hanon jumped into her arms

"Oh Lucia, i was so scared, i thought i ruined time forever!" She cried and Lucia just rubbed her back and patted her head.

"It's okay Hanon." She soothed. "It was only a nightmare. Your safe and sound now." Lucia said with a smile, a smile Hanon was scared that she'd never see again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

In every book, movie, or story of any kind, in anyone's life, there is one thing you should know about time. When you look at a person's history and find the events that happened, remember that even if ONE person had done something different, all the events that happened after it would never have taken place.

Understand that time is a precious thing that does not give second chances, so use your time wisely, in the future. Thanks for reading.

RedPearlVoice.


End file.
